1. Field
This application relates generally to encryption, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method of increasing security of a computing-device (e.g. mobile device) communications.
2. Related Art
Users increasing rely on electronic communications to discuss important topics with other users. User may with to safeguard these communications. For example, user may want to encrypt text messages, emails, etc. In this way, third parties that may obtain the electronic messages may still not be able to access the message content. Accordingly, improves to increasing the security of a computing-device (e.g. mobile device) communications may be beneficial to users.